The Millennium Crisis
by Yasakura7984
Summary: An evil man trys to use the Millenium Items for bad. Can Yugi and the others stop him? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters, ( except for the Millenium Trinkets and the Millenium Machine)  
  
Duel 0 Prologue  
  
Yugi Moto has been declared King of Games once again after winning the Battle City Tournament and getting al seven Millennium Items. He returned them to the Tomb of the Pharaoh, where they were supposed to stay hidden forever.  
  
2 years later.  
  
" Archeologist Discovers Artifacts in Ancient Tomb." Read the article. " Oh no!" Exclaimed Yugi. He read on: " 7 items were discovered by Professor Filmore this morning. They were discovered in an ancient room with pictures of Duel Monsters on the wall. The most common monster was Yugi Moto's favorite monster, The Dark Magician." " They've broken into Yami's Tomb!" Yelled Yugi over the phone. " Let's check it out Yug." Said Joey. " The items are on display today at the museum and I can expect that the Spirit of the Millennium Ring will be after them." Replied Yugi. " Let's meet there in an hour." Said Joey. " I'll get there early just to make sure that nothing bad happens."  
  
" Seto!" Yelled Mokuba. " What is it!" Barked Seto Kaiba. " There is someone here to see you." He answered. " Hmph. interrupting my work." Muttered Kaiba. He walked into the Great Hall and then to the door. He pushed it open and found Ishizu Ishtar waiting. " Seto Kaiba, I have something for you." Said Ishizu. " If it's another Egyptian god Card then I'm not interested." Said Kaiba. " Kaiba, this is not a matter of you choice, but I can assure you it's not an Egyptian god Card." " So." Said Kaiba. " You cannot refuse." Demanded Ishizu. She put her hand on Kaiba's forehead. He felt a sharp pain jolt through his whole body. He tumbled backwards as Ishizu descended down the long spiraling driveway of Kaiba Corp.  
  
Yugi arrived at the museum about ten minutes after he hung up the phone with Joey. Outside of the museum was a huge crowd of people. He pushed his way to the front and found Tristin standing next to a tall girl with blond hair. " TRISTIN!" Called Yugi. Tristin turned and waved. He said something to the girl and walked towards Yugi. " You really know how to ruin a date." Whispered Tristin. " What happened?" Asked Yugi. " Some mad man broke into the exhibit with the Millennium Items and stole all seven of them! 


	2. The Millennium Disc

Duel 1  
  
The Millennium Disc  
  
Kaiba sat up and looked around. Next to him was a duel disk. It wasn't the normal duel disc. It was gold.  
  
He slipped it onto his left wrist and reached into his pocket, pulled out his deck and slipped it into the deck slot. His deck glowed an eerie yellow color. " What the heck!?" Exclaimed Kaiba. " Seto Kaiba." Said the duel disc. " Seven Star Duelist. Favorite Card: Blue Eyes White Dragon. Rarest Card: Obelisk the Tormentor." " Let's test the hologram projections of this thing." Said Kaiba. He drew the top card off of the top of his deck. The Blue Eyes White Dragon card. " I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yelled Kaiba, placing the Blue Eyes card on the duel disc. The Blue Eyes appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. " The hologram projections are incredible!" Said Kaiba. Mokuba entered the room. " Woah!" He said. " Mokuba! I challenge you to a duel!" Yelled Kaiba. " Sure." Replied Mokuba. Mokuba opened a near-by closet and dug through it until he found his duel disc. He slipped it onto his left wrist and pulled his deck out of his pocket. He placed it into the deck slot on his duel disc. Kaiba withdrew his Blue Eyes card and shuffled it into his deck. " BEGIN!" Yelled Kaiba. Both Kaiba and Mokuba drew their hands. Mokuba went first. " I summon Rude Kaiser in defense mode and play two cards face-down. Then I end my turn." Said Mokuba. Kaiba drew. " I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yelled Kaiba. " Not so fast!" Exclaimed Mokuba. " Activate face-down card, Trap Hole!" A hole appeared underneath the Blue Eyes White Dragon but, the dragon didn't fall. " WHAT!?" Exclaimed Mokuba. " It must be a glitch." Said Kaiba. " I'll fix it after the duel." " All right, continue." Said Mokuba. " Blue Eyes White Dragon attack! White Lightning!" Yelled Kaiba. The Blue Eyes charged a huge blue energy ball. " Activate face-down card, Waboku." Yelled Mokuba. A barrier formed around the Rude Kaiser. The Blue Eyes White Dragon didn't stop its attack. It fired a huge blue beam at Mokuba! It went straight through the Rude Kaiser and soared towards Mokuba. Just before it hit him he jumped to the left and the wall behind him exploded. " S.Seto I think that your Blue Eyes isn't a hologram." Coughed Mokuba. " Nonsense. It's impossible." Said Kaiba, as he turned and left the room.  
  
* * * " What!?" Exclaimed Yugi. " Let's try to get in." Said Tristan. He ran towards the door. " I'm sorry sir, but you cannot enter!" Yelled a police officer who was guarding the door. WHAM! The officer flew backwards and Tristan pushed the old doors open. Yugi ran after him. " I'm sorry sir." Said Yugi, as he ran past the unconscious officer. " It's really important." They both entered the museum and looked around. Glass was everywhere. " What happened here?" Asked Yugi. " I have no idea, but let's keep searching." Said Tristan.  
  
* * * " It can't be true!" Exclaimed Kaiba. " MASTER SETO, SHOULD I SET UP A DUEL WITH DUEL COMPUTER #1?" Asked the computer. " Sure." Said Kaiba. The duel disc started to glow. " What the heck!" Exclaimed Kaiba. " Seto Kaiba." Said the disc. " This is Ishizu. The disc you are holding is the eighth Millennium Item!"  
  
* * * 


End file.
